Endbane, Vestige of Judgement
, fully stylized as either Endbane, Deathlius' Judgement, or Endbane, the Judgement of Aldaron, is a godly blade, resembling a "next-gen" cleaver. It is the sole blade wielded by Deathlius Loss'end himself, and before him, Aldaron Loss'end. It is rumored that his mother, Lamaria Val'kyra, once wielded it as well. Lore Long ago, it is mentioned that during the many battles Aldaron Loss'end has witnessed and fought in, he wielded this very blade known as Endbane. Aldaron utilized it to it's full effectiveness. It is rumored that in scribblings in Death'kul that Lamaria Val'kyra, Deathlius' mother, had wielded it as well. The blade's origins are unknown but it is highly speculated to not have been forged by Deathlius, nor his brother, his mother, father, or any of his cousins (although doubtful they are alive), and it thought of to be made by one of the founders of the Kingdom of the New Sigil, within the Seven Sigils. However, with each "descension", the blade has gained considerable effects. Aldaron said in one of his books, found in Laeg'kul Fountain, that he "remade" the blade after watching it shatter. Aldaron added four glowing gems to it to represent the torturous effects he spewed on people namely in the echoing wars. These gems represented the four horsemen, war, famine, pestilence, and death, in four distinct auras; strife, paucity, contagion, and ending. Aldaron made ones suffer, degrade, become infested, and notably execute themselves or he did so himself, earning him a demonic moniker. He only preferred to do this because of the threats made to him and his family and his sworn goal to protect. Eventually, Aldaron would be a target of the organization known as the Shard of the Sun. An organized assault led by Salmoneo Eus proved successful, killing the whole family except for Deathlius' brother, who has mysteriously disappeared, and Deathlius Loss'end himself. Before dying, Aldaron and Lamaria put their wishes on Deathlius. Aldaron put his hand on Endbane and touched it, giving it a shock of power before succumbing to his wounds. Lamaria blew out a sign of love before perishing in the flames. An assassin picked up the blade and threw it towards Deathlius, which miraculously went through him instead of killing him (due to his mother's curse). A Godborne, named Tyurak Riften, saw Deathlius' potential, saving him from the fire and his assassin. Deathlius would wield the blade and became extremely proficient with it, using it to a greater extent then his father or mother supposedly did. He was able to throw it great distances and retrieve it at will. In a scenario of vengeance, Deathlius went to Glaecings to kill Salmoneo, which turned successful, with his blood coating the blade like a fresh drab of paint. Later on, an Aspect of Death, Grimmis, would attack Deathlius, stealing his soul, before Deathlius killed him. The personification of the reaper, Death, appeared before Deathlius making him an offer to satisfy his bloodlust, which would turn the blade into a "harvester" sapping powers for Death and the other horsemen, but also giving him a reason to slay people. However in secret, Death used Deathlius' blade to achieve his stolen power back, as one of his aspects, Esquire, stole the Scepter of Stolen Death and ran off with a portion of Death's power. Esquire and Deathlius would eventually meet up, in two different timeframes. The first, Deathlius slain Esquire where he stood and immediately got rid of the Harvesting emplacement as Death regained his power. However, with the Paradox Equation altered, Deathlius succumbed to heavy losses and "deprived anxiety" and Esquire locked him up in a shell, stealing Endbane's powers. In the end of the Death'kul encounter, Deathlius disintegrates Esquire, to which he actually escapes in the nick of longevity. Hoping to attain revengeance, Deathlius sets out to train furthermore in order to kill Esquire once and for all. During the time Deathlius was captured, Omegaheim was the housed assault of Grimmok and OMNI. Deathlius, seeing Tylious Dawnbane injured and under attack by Endnarok, went to help out before being sucked back into Esquire's shell. Deathlius cuts the nexus cord, preventing Endnarok from gaining any more powers, which culminates in the "second phase" of Endnarok's encounter. Currently, Deathlius states the blade has one power left on its own, and lastly, there is a power he himself has that the blade essentially "advocates"; all will be revealed in due time. Design The blade looks like a "next-gen" cleaving sword, being fully black with red edges. A large skull acts as the top of the hilt that has glowing eyes. The entire handle of the hilt is made of an unknown element close to gold, with a garnet gem at the bottom with a dust hourglass in the middle of it. Four signs in "Die" glyphs appear on the blade, representing Deathlius' powers, with a fifth "empty" one at the bottom. A bolt "similar to the nexus cord" appears to go into the hole yet it doesn't. A golden handle encompass the real handle for easy carriage. Lastly, a very thin "reaper" like cloak covers the blade of the weapon in a binding fashion. Source This drops from the Sanctum Chest of Death'kul if players manage to defeat Esquire fast enough in Death'kul on Hardcore difficulty. It has a "very small" drop rate. Special Abilities The blade has four (five eventually) abilities that can be used with the different shards that are dropped in the Death'kul encounter. *'Strife': The enemy affected takes DPS (equal to 1% of their health every second) and can suffer mad rages of lunacy after 10 or so stacks, eventually causing them to deal damage to themselves. If a critical hit lands, the blade makes a red mist that affects nearby targets with 5 stacks of this condition immediately. *'Paucity': The enemy affected has their ATK, DEF, Sp. ATK, Sp. Def lowered by about 5% everytime they are hit to maximum of 50%. Their health and mana regeneration are also decreased significantly. Eventually, their movement speed and weapon speed are also lowered. *'Contagion': The enemy affected is hit by a parasite, draining fortitude, health, and mana, in small amounts that build up. Critical hits induce daze, stuns, or even paralysis. After 5 or so hits, the player is healed from their strikes. *'Ending': Pure tanking. This increases your auto-attack damage significantly but using any abilities decreases it's effectiveness. Haste is increased for auto-attack while evasiveness and accuracy are decreased by 7% when this ability is in effect. In this phase, it is possible to strike twice at once. *Fifth power: Unknown as of yet. Category:Death'kul items Category:Godly items